Qunari
230px|center Die Qunari (wörtlich: Volk des Qun) ist ein Begriff, der sich auf ein Mitglied jeder Rasse bezieht, welches sich den Lehren des Qun verschreibt. Ein Großteil der Qunari sind Kossith, aber Menschen, Elfen und Zwerge können ebenso Qunari sein. Die Sprache der Qunari ist Qunlat. Die, die dem Qun abgeschworen haben, werden nicht länger als Qunari bezeichnet. Sie werden zu Vashoth, Die Grauen. Sie selbst ziehen jedoch den Begriff Tal-Vashoth, Die wahren Grauen, vor. Die meisten Tal-Vashoth sind ehemalige Soldaten und wurden zu Söldnern. Sie gelten bei Qunari als noch schlimmer als alles andere. Erscheinung 200px|right Qunari, wenn man die Rasse der Kossith beschreibt, sind größer und physisch robuster als Menschen. Sie haben bronzefarbene Haut, weiße Haare und leicht spitze Ohren, ihre Augen sind violett, rot, silbern oder gelb. Die meisten Qunari beider Geschlechter haben Hörner, jedoch habe manche auch keine. Das Horn selbst hat keine Nervenenden und kann schmerzfrei entfernt werden, ähnlich wie Haare oder Nägel bei Menschen. Doch wenn ein Horn einmal abgeschnitten wurde, wächst es nicht mehr nach. Auch haben Qunari verschiedene Formen und Mengen an Hörnern. Die meisten Qunari haben Hörner die nach hinten stehen. Iron Bulls Hörner jedoch stehen seitlich ab. In Dragon Age II haben die meisten Qunari zwei Paar. Ein kleines Paar und ein größeres Paar. Nur der Arishok hat insgesamt acht Hörner. Salit hat insgesamt sechs Hörner. Qunari werden nur selten außerhalb ihrer Länder gesehen. (Mit der Ausnahme von Rivain. Und wenn, sind es meistens Tal-Vashoth. Hornlosigkeit thumb|right|200px|Gehörnter/Hornloser Qunari Hornlosigkeit ist eine seltene genetische Variation der Qunari, ähnlich wie rotes Haar bei den Menschen. Qunari, die ohne Hörner geboren werden, werden oft als besonders angesehen und ihnen werden repräsentable Rollen in der Gesellschaft gegeben. Oft gehören sie zu den Ben-Hassrath oder werden als Bote zu anderen Völkern gesandt. Sten, der ein Gefährte des Wächters war, fällt ebenfalls in die Kategorie. Kulturell werden Kossith ohne Hörner von den Qunari als beeindruckend und unheimlich wahrgenommen. Deshalb entscheiden sich Tal-Vashoth oft dazu ihre Hörner abzutrennen. Aus dem selben Grund werden Saarebas (Qunari-Magier) die Hörner abgetrennt, um vor ihrer Gefahr zu warnen. Magier Die Qunari nennen ihre eignen Magier Saarebas, dies bedeutet "ein gefährliches Ding" in Qunlat. Die Qunari glauben, dass die Magier unmöglich in der Lage sind, sich selbst zu meistern. Jeder Magier wird deswegen von einem Arvaarad (die, die Böses zurückhalten) geführt. Diese haben dafür eine Art Kontrollstab. Manche Schriften behaupten, die Qunari würden die Saarebas bemitleiden und ehren, jedoch werden sie tatsächlich nur als fehlerhaftes Werkzeug angesehen und sind eine Bedrohung für alles in ihrer Nähe. Einem Saarebas wird beigebracht, dass er ein Teil des Arvaarad ist, auf die selbe Weise wie ein Schwert Teil eines Kriegers ist. Saarebas werden nur wenig besser als Kriegshunde behandelt. Sie sind angeleint und ihre Münder werden zugenäht. Sollten sie bei der Ausübung verbotener Magie erwischt werden, werden ihre Zungen herausgeschnitten, damit sie andere nicht verderben können. Die Strafe für das Verlassen ihres Meisters ist der Tod, da die Qunari davon ausgehen, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit von einem Dämon besessen wurden. Durch fehlendes Training sind Saarebas weniger gut ausgebildet als Magier im Zirkel der Magi. Dennoch werden sie im Kampf von den Qunari eingesetzt. Geschichte Vor ihrer Ankunft in Thedas, war die weißhaarige Rasse einst Teil der Kossith. Die am frühesten bekannten Kossith traten mit Thedas in Verbindung, als eine Kolonie von ihnen in der Ersten Verderbnis im Süden der Korcari-Wildnis niederließen. Die Kolonie wurde von der Dunklen Brut überrannt. Dies führte wahrscheinlich zu der Produktion von Ogern. Die gehörnte Rasse wurde in den nächsten 1000 Jahren nicht wieder gesehen. Sie kehrten als die Qunari zurück und landeten mit einer Flotte von Kriegsschiffen drei Zeitalter vor den Ereignissen in Dragon Age: Origins in Thedas. Sie kamen aus einem unbekannten östlichen Land über den Nördlichen Ozean. Sie standen kurz davor, die ganze ihnen bekannte Welt einzunehmen. Doch nach allen Erhabenen Märschen während der Qunarikriege haben sie viel des eroberten Landes wieder verloren. Seitdem herrscht Frieden zwischen ihnen und den Ländern der Menschen. Nur das Tevinter Imperium kämpft mit ihnen noch immer um seine Dominanz im Norden. Zeitleiste: * '-410 Antike:' Eine Kossith-Kolonie bestehend aus gehörnten menschenähnlichen Wesen lässt sich in der Korcari-Wildnis nieder und wird von der Dunklen Brut ausgelöscht. * 6:30 Stählernes Zeitalter: Die Qunari landen in Par Vollen, welches vom Tevinter Imperium kontrolliert wird, und eroberten es schnell, unbemerkt vom Rest des Kontinents. *'6:32 Stählernes Zeitalter:' Kein Wort der Qunari-Invasion erreicht andere Länder in Thedas. Erst als die Qunari begannen, die Küste von Seheron und den Norden von Rivain zu erobern, lenkten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Qunarikriege begannen für den Rest dieses Jahrhunderts und für das nächste. * 6:42 Stählernes Zeitalter: Die ersten Fortschritte der Qunari laufen gut: Sie habe viel vom Tevinter Imperium, Rivain und Antiva erobert und beginnen die Freien Marschen anzugreifen. Alle Länderein mir ihren Bewohnern zwingen sie zum Qun zu konvertieren. * 6:85 Stählernes Zeitalter: Die Menschen, die unter der Herrschaft der Qunari in Tevinter leben, können schließlich mit massiven Aufständen die Qunari vertreiben und das Imperium befreien. * 7:23 Stürmisches Zeitalter: Die Qunari werden bis Seheron und Rivain zurückgedrängt und verschanzen sich dort. Die Schlacht vom Nocen Meer ist das größte Seegefecht in der Geschichte. Es werden unzählige Schiffe auf Seiten der Qunari und der Menschen zerstört. Beide Seiten sind erschöpft und haben ihre Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft: Der Beginn einer ausweglosen Situation. * 7:25-85 Stürmisches Zeitalter: Die Erhabenen Märsche auf die Qunari werden ausgerufen, um sowohl die Imperiale Kirche um Seheron, als auch die andrastische Kirche um Rivain zurückzuerobern. Während der Erhabenen Märsche stiehlt Orlais das Buch von Koslun (die "Bibel" der Qunari) von den Qunari. * 7:52 Stürmisches Zeitalter: Der zweite Neue Erhabene Marsch endet in einem Desaster: Die Qunari erobern fast ganz Antiva. * 7:54 Stürmisches Zeitalter: Das Qunari kommen in Ostwick an und benutzen es als Ausgangspunkt für ihre Schlachtschiffe. * 7:56 Stürmisches Zeitalter: Die Qunari, trotz dessen das sie sich auf dem Rückzug befinden, schaffen es in denMarschen Fuß zu fassen und landen in der Nähe von Ostwick. Sie beginnen [[Starkhaven] und Kirkwall anzugreifen. Starkhaven gewinnt die Oberhand, doch Kirkwall fällt in die Hände der Qunari und wird bis zum Ende des letzten Erhabenen Marsches besetzt. * 7:60 Stürmisches Zeitalter: Kirkwall wird vom orlaisianischen Ritter Michel Lafallie und seinen Männern von den Qunari befreit. * 7:78 Stürmisches Zeitalter: Die Felicisima Armada erobert Eastwatch. Es folgt eine riesige Seeschlacht mit den Qunari. * 7:84 Storm: Am Ende des dritten Erhabenen Marsches halten die Qunari nur noch eine Festung in Thedas: Die Stadt von Kont-aar. Währenddessen wurden die Reparaturen der Zerstörung wichtiger, als die Qunari von Kont-aar zu vertreiben. Ein Treffen mit Gesandten aus allen Ländern der Menschen (außer des Tevinter Imperiums) und den Qunari in Llomerryn resultiert mit der Unterzeichnung des Abkommens von Llomerryn und der Frieden wird erklärt. Der Frieden gilt jedoch nicht für das Tevinter Imperium und den Qunari. Obwohl die Kämpfe zahlreich sind, lassen sich die Qunari bis nach Par Vollen zurückdrängen und bauen alles wieder auf. *'8:55 Gesegnetes Zeitalter:' Der Krieg zwischen den Qunari und dem Tevinter Imperium geht weiter, als die Qunari Seheron inmitten von drei Jahren erobern. Tevinter muss sich selbst überlassen gegen die Qunari kämpfen, obwohl der Frieden zwischen den Qunari und anderen Ländern instabil ist. Mehrere Versuche der Qunari auf dem Festland Fuß zu fassen und Tevinter direkt anzugreifen, werden zurückgeschlagen. * 9:31 Zeitalter der Drachen: Qunari werden ausgesendet, um sich mit Orlaisianern zu treffen, um das Buch von Koslun zurückzuerhalten. Das Buch wird von einer Rivainerin namens Isabela gestohlen. Nach einem Sturm strandet ein Qunari Schiff an den Küsten von Kirkwall. Der Arishok und die Überlebenden seiner Armee sind gezwungen in Kirkwall zu bleiben, bis sie das Buch von Koslun zurückerhalten. * 9:34 Zeitalter der Drachen: Der Arishok entscheidet Kirkwall anzugreifen. Er beginnt die Erste Schlacht von Kirkwall und die Zweite Qunari-Invasion von Kirkwall. Der Vicomte der Stadt, Marlowe Dumar, wird von den Qunari getötet. Hawke stoppt den Angriff der Qunari und wird "Champion von Kirkwall". * '''9:44 Zeitalter der Drachen: '''Die Qunari versuchen mit dem Drachenodem den Süden von Thedas von seiner Monarchen-Führung zu "befreien", damit der Süden unter dem Qun lebt. Jedoch gelingt es dem Inquisitor die Pläne aufzudecken und zu vereiteln. Das Qun Das Qun ist die Religion der Qunari, obwohl es eher eine Philosophie als eine vollwertige Religion ist. Es bestimmt jeden Teil des Lebens der Qunari. Sogar die regierende Struktur ist an es gebunden. Das Qun gibt jedem Qunari einen definierten und festen Platz in der Gesellschaft, entweder als Soldat (Teil des Körpers), als Handwerker (Teil des Verstandes) oder als Priester (Teil der Seele). Gesellschaft und Kultur Das meistbenutzte Symbol, um die Qunari zu repräsentieren, ist ein Dreieck. Dies ist ein Symbol für das Qunari-Dreigestirn des Körpers, des Verstandes und der Seele. Der "Körper" wird vom Arishok (dem Militär) repräsentiert, der "Verstand" von Arigena (den Handwerkern) und die "Seele" von Ariqun (die Priester). Sie sind das Triumvirat (Dreigestirn), das über die Qunari herrscht. Sie sind die drei Säulen der Qunari-Gesellschaft. Der Arishok (immer männlich) führt die Armeen, Arigena (immer weiblich) ist das Oberhaupt der Handwerker und der/die Ariqun (männlich oder weiblich) führt die Priester an. Alle drei stehen für ihren Teil des Ganzen und arbeiten zusammen um die Gesellschaft zu vervollständigen. Pflicht ist das oberste Gebot der Qunarikultur und ihre Gesellschaft wird als lebende Einheit betrachtet. Das Wohlergehen der Gesellschaft ist die Verantwortung aller. Jede Person ist wie ein Tropfen Blut in den Venen des Seins und können nicht das tun, was für sie am besten ist sondern was das beste für das große Ganze ist. Die Qunari brauchen das Konzept der persönlichen Identität nicht und benutzen Titel statt Namen um sich zu identifizieren und zu präsentieren. Ihre "Namen" sind in der Tat Mittel der Tamassrans (immer weiblich), um Stammbäume aufzuzeichnen. Der persönliche Name eines Qunaris ist nicht das, was die anderen Völker Thedas über Namen denken. Es ist mehr wie eine soziale Sicherheitsnummer. Sie dient den Tamassrans als Information, um Inzest zu vermeiden. Eher selten sprechen sich Qunari mit diesem an. Er ist nur die Beschreibung ihrer Aufgabe oder ihres Ranges. Qunari haben keine Familie: sie heiraten nicht, wählen keinen Partner und wissen nicht einmal mit wem sie verwandt sind. Die Vaterrolle endet mit der Zeugung. Die der Mutter mit der Geburt. Die "Familie" eines Qunaris besteht aus seinen/ihren Gleichrangigen und werden Brüder und Schwestern genannt. Qunari verbinden Paarung nicht mit Liebe. Sie fühlen Liebe, sie haben Freunde und formen emotionale Bindungen mit anderen. Sie schlafen nur nicht mit anderen um das auszudrücken. Wenn sie es tun, werden sie zur Umerziehung zu den Ben-Hassrath geschickt. Wenn ein Kind gezeugt wird, passiert mit ihm dasselbe wie mit anderen Qunari-Kindern: es wird zu den Tamassrans gegeben. Dort wird es schließlich aufgezogen, bewertet und für einen Beruf ausgewählt. Qunari verschwenden Ressourcen nicht unnütz, dasselbe gilt für Lebewesen. Kinder bekommen ist für die Qunarifrauen kein Wunsch sondern eine Pflicht für das Weiterbestehen der Gesellschaft. Die Tamassrans bestimmen, wer sich mit wem paart und züchten so die perfekten Soldaten, Priester und weitere. Niemals kreuzen die Tamassran jedoch verschiedene Rassen. Eine Leiche ist nur noch eine leere Hülle und nicht länger das Individuum, das es einst war und erfordert deswegen keine besondere Behandlung. Daher wird sie auf die praktischste Weise beseitigt. Bekannte Qunari *Arishok *Ashkaari Koslun *Der Inquisitor (möglich) *Der Eiserne Bulle *Gatt *Ketojan *Sten *Tallis *Rasaan *Salit *Hari *Viddasala *Taarbas Siehe auch *Kodexeintrag: Die Qunari *Kodexeintrag: Die Qunari - Asit tal-eb *Kodexeintrag: Die Qunari - Saarebas Galerie Qunari w.png|Weibliche Qunari Tarotkarte Qunari m.png|Männlicher Qunari Tarotkarte Quanari lineup.jpg|Konzeptbild der Qunari für DA2 Dragon age fresco qunari by nthornborrow-d3c4z8g.jpg|Qunari DA II 6 horns.jpg|Ein Qunari aus Dragon Age: Die Sprechenden DA2 Qunari - cutscene art (act 1).jpg|Qunari in Cutscene in Dragon Age II Qunari-01-mage bound-p.jpg|Qunari Magier Qunari slave.jpg|Qunari-Sklave Lost Swords.jpg|Qunari aus Dragon Age II Mysterious Qunari.jpg|Qunari Salit aus DA:2 DLC Qunari barbarian.jpg|Kämpfer der Qunari Qunari-trailer.png|Arishok Qunari seeker.png|Sucher der Qunari Qunari female and male.jpg|Konzept Shokra-taar female qunari.png|Qunari im traditionellen Shkra-taar Antaam-saar Female Qunari.png|Qunari in traditionellem Antaam-saar en:Qunari Kategorie:Rassen und Völker Kategorie:Religion